Many devices and methods for recharging mobile devices generally limit at least the mobile functionality of the mobile device during the necessary recharging time. The establishment of an electrical contact with an external, often fixed in place source of energy is indeed usually required. This is the case for external energy sources such as electrical wall outlets for example. The functionality of a mobile rechargeable device during recharge is thus jeopardized or even rendered impossible using such charging methods.
Some chargers are adapted to recharge mobile devices such as cellular phones without jeopardizing the mobility of the devices during recharge. However, these chargers and methods of charging are not adapted to be able to recharge submersible mobile devices. Submersible rechargeable mobile devices further require safe, submersible electrical charging contacts. In submersion conditions, the slightest leakage of electrical energy out of surface electrical contacts necessary for recharging is undesirable in terms of safety and efficiency.
Induction-based recharging has been explored as an avenue for developing submersible charging systems and methods. Induction-based recharging however suffers from large power losses and is thus limited in terms of its applicability and flexibility.
There is thus a need to provide a charging system and method which provides for an efficient charging of a mobile rechargeable device while further ensuring safe manipulation of the mobile device in humid or underwater environmental conditions.